


他的猫

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan
Summary: Bucky猫化，变成人了





	1. Chapter 1

Steve特别喜欢他的猫。  
那只小猫是他捡来的，回家的路上看到它可怜巴巴趴在路边，长得又可爱，他就直接抱回了家。  
别看不过是巴掌大的小猫，脾气可不小，当时明明饿的都站不起来了，依旧呲着牙威胁他，不过好在自己被抓了几下之后还是将它抱回去了。  
从那时起，Steve的生活从孤单一人变成了有只猫的陪伴，那是一只有着绿色的大眼睛，毛毛是黄色带着些白色斑点的橘猫，Steve给他起了名字叫Bucky。  
不过Steve不太满意的是，Bucky好像并不喜欢和他玩，平时回家了也不会跑到门口来迎接他，就趴在窗台上，偶尔高兴了就摇摇尾巴像是在说 “回来啦。”

本来只是再正常不过的养了一只猫，可有一天，Steve回家之后并没有在窗台上看到Bucky，以为它在别的屋里玩，但边叫边找了一圈也没有看到猫影  
让Steve慌了的是，他发现厨房的窗户开了，旁边还碎了几个没来得及洗的盘子，不用想就知道发生了些什么，他抓上手电就跑了出去  
那时候已经是晚上了，家里的后院一盏灯都没有，黑漆漆的一片，Steve一边叫着Bucky的名字一边翻动着树丛，一会儿，忽然听到旁边传来了些动静，哗哗的几声，Steve闻声小心翼翼的走过去，尽量减少脚下的声音，轻柔的叫了声  
“Bucky？是....”  
可结果是，在他翻开树丛的时候，没说完的话卡在喉咙怎么也发不出音了，因为他看到的不是他的猫，而是一个全身赤裸却长着猫耳朵和尾巴的男人。  
树丛里面的人看到他夹紧了双腿尾巴夹在中间，毛都炸着，身体向后躲了躲，猫耳朵整个背到了后面，可能是因为看到他用手电照着自己没有退后，又毫无威胁性的呲了呲牙，至少在Steve看来这动作除了可爱没有什么其他的了。  
Steve看了看那自己熟悉的尾巴毛色和那同样的绿瞳，不确定的叫了一声“Bu...cky？”  
里面的人听到他的叫声犹豫似的愣了愣神，不过依旧没有放松警惕。  
春天的晚风还是冷的很，Steve穿着一件长袖衬衫还能感觉到凉意，可想而知面前的人为什么发抖。  
“乖，不要动啊，不要动。”Steve嘱咐着他，赶紧跑回屋里拿出Bucky平时睡觉躺的毯子顺便拿了一罐鱼罐头。回去的时候看到依旧躲在里面的人才稍稍放心，他生怕自己回来就看到空无一人的花园然后明天就会在新闻上看到自己的猫了。  
让他欣慰的是毯子和罐头真的管用了，Bucky看着他手里的东西，稍稍向前耸着鼻子闻了闻，似乎想像以前似的用爪子勾过来，然而现在没有了那么好用的指甲，毛毯依旧老老实实的呆在Steve的手里。  
Steve见他不敢动，将毯子铺开些放到草地上，再将打开的猫罐头放上去，果不其然，刚刚还犹豫的Bucky噌的一下就窜了过来，Steve一把抱住他赶紧用毯子裹住，怀里的人不停的挣扎，Steve一边安慰一边说着  
“没事了，没事了，Bucky是我，Steve，我们回家了。”  
不在乎被猫再打了几下，最终Steve再一次成功的将他的猫抱回了家。

事情当然进展的不会那么顺利，Bucky虽然变成人了，可几乎所有的习惯都是猫的，一开始最甚的是连双腿走路都不会，只能被Steve抱来抱去，要不然就会在家里看到一个人在地上爬的诡异画面。

除此以外，还有无数的事情让Steve头疼不已。比如，Bucky晚上不睡觉。  
是这样的，第一天回家，大半夜Steve被咚咚咚的声音吵醒，他以为进了贼，结果出去一看是Bucky在地上爬，他给他抱回床上，对方挣了半天也不肯好好睡觉，于是Steve只能无奈的熬了一夜，盯着这个刚变成人的猫别干出什么离谱的事情。过了几天Steve找到了问题所在，白天Bucky几乎一天都在睡觉，除了吃饭上厕所。于是他白天只要看见Bucky在睡觉就把他拽起来，玩玩这玩玩那，有的时候Bucky困急了就打他两下，是，Bucky知道用爪子抓没有用了，于是换做用手打。虽说挨了几次打，不过好在没有一周，Bucky就能老老实实的睡一宿觉。

除了睡觉就是吃饭，一开始Steve忘了这事，习惯性的给Bucky拌了一盒猫罐头，Bucky闻了闻就不动了，眼睛一直盯着他的晚餐，Steve把盘子递给他以后，Bucky直接就用舌头舔，舔了几口除了尝到酱汁一口吃的也没吃到，Steve一开始在旁边看着，觉得他可爱的要命，没有说话，直到Bucky不知道该怎么办的看向了他，吐了吐舌头，Steve这才好心的教他握住勺子吃东西。

最后也是让Steve最头疼的一点就是，Bucky总是喜欢摔东西，准确的说是，他总是喜欢把放在桌子上的东西弄到地上，还是一只猫的时候他就喜欢这么干，不过那时候小，弄的都是小东西，可现在变大了，什么杯子罐子的，都往地上摔，家里经常一阵噼里啪啦的动静，等他跑过去就看Bucky蹲在一边，或者动静过大了的时候，吓得这猫直接跑到了卧室床上躲进被子里，Steve要叫半天才肯露出个脑袋。为了这事Steve说他了好几次，可一点用处都没有。又不忍心打他，连猫的时候都不舍得打，更别说变成人了。于是这件事至今也没有解决，Steve只能尽量把易碎的东西藏起来。

变成人了的Bucky依旧不怎么粘着Steve，现在他不能窝在窗台上了，Steve就在窗户前放了一把摇椅，于是现在他回来的时候就能看到二层的窗户露出个脑袋往外瞧。变成了人的Bucky还是总一个人呆着，Steve和他说话他就没什么反应的听着，教他说话他也不理，就在Steve怀疑他的猫是不是不那么喜欢他的时候，事情发生了转变。  
有一次，Steve正在沙发上看电视，Bucky忽然跑了过来，坐在他腿上就蹭脑袋，搂着他的脖子不明分说的开始舔，湿软的舌尖碰到他的那一瞬间Steve一个激灵，立刻推开了他，可对方立刻又贴上来，整个身子贴着他，就差在他身上打个滚了。尾巴也翘得高高的，耳朵还一抖一抖的。Steve推也推不开，又怕用力伤了他，不过好在过了一会儿Bucky忽然变正常了，脸色通红的跑开，Steve追过去想问他怎么回事，路过放着他的小零食篮子的时候，好几种东西乱糟糟的掉了一地，最明显的就是一整包猫薄荷都撒了，刚刚怎么回事不言而喻。Steve想逗逗他，拿着那还零星剩的一点的猫薄荷找到又钻进被子里的Bucky。  
“偷吃零食了？”  
Bucky躲在里面不肯出来，Steve掀开一个角，一眼就看见对方瞪得大大的眼睛，这点Bucky也和猫一样，在暗处的时候黑色瞳孔大的出奇，显得无辜又可怜。  
Steve把那包猫薄荷放到床上，Bucky看见的时候躲了躲，可过了几秒又受不了似的把那袋子拽进被子里。  
于是，Steve又有了一会儿梦想中的Bucky。  
自从那以后，Bucky就会主动找他了，而且竟然神奇的会叫他的名字了，但只限于叫他的名字，吃的东西不喜欢了叫Steve，半夜醒了睡不着了叫Steve，看见只小虫子也要叫Steve，Steve倒是乐意的应着，他觉得他的猫这就是破罐破摔了，吸了猫薄荷露出了本性索性不再装高冷，他高兴得很，他家Bucky也是很喜欢他的


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真猫片来啦，没内涵pwp，为了开猫车写的，上就是小日常，这章纯开车。

两人的关系发生了质变是因为一件完全没有预料到事情——Bucky即使变成了人也是会发情的。

那天晚饭后Steve开着电视收拾屋子，即使猫变成了人，屋子里还是会被玩的乱糟糟的，半天也没听见Bucky的动静的他以为那猫又在偷偷睡觉或者蓄谋捣乱，于是在客厅里叫他  
“ Bucky？在干什么？”  
愣了一会儿还是没有动静，Steve放下手里的东西走到卧室，这是Bucky的习惯，吃完饭就喜欢跑到床上呆着，结果刚一推开门，就被迎面扑过来的人吓了一跳。  
“ Bucky？” Steve扶着他退到床边坐下，Bucky顺势坐在他腿上抱着他的脖子开始蹭，嘴里还时不时的哼哼几声，以为他又偷偷吃了猫薄荷，Steve搂住他怕他摔下去，一边享受着亲昵的动作，一边假装教训说道  
“ 说了多少次，不能总吃猫薄荷，你都变成人了。”   
被说的人当然没什么反应，继续努力的蹭，Steve等着他这阵子劲儿过去，可半天也没见好转，反而更过分的开始用下身蹭他。Steve扒开攀在自己身上的人，一看对方的样子，大眼睛里充满了水汽，瞳孔大大的有些无神的看着他，脸色有些潮红，微微皱着的眉表达着自己不高兴被拽开。  
“ Bucky..你..”  
“ Steve…”   
Steve刚想问他怎么了就被打断，Bucky只会叫他的名字，叫了一声就又搂住他，身下蹭的动作幅度更大了，好像刚刚那样都不能满足，尾巴也卷了起来，敲得高高的，Steve刚想摸摸，就被对方抖着躲开。  
似乎猜到他这到底是怎么了，Steve不确定的伸手去碰他的胯部，果然那里现在已经硬邦邦的，隔着外裤都能感觉到里面的潮湿。  
“ God…” Steve赶紧将他放平，刚要起身就被Bucky抓住倒在了床上，Steve伸手去够床头的手机，他还真不知道猫发情了要怎么办，他可绝对不会去给Bucky找一只小母猫来交配的。  
然而Bucky显然已经等不及了，紧紧地搂着他不让他动作，嘴里一会儿叫几声他的名字一会儿传来几声猫叫，不过那叫声里透着一股人味儿，听的Steve感觉自己是不是也要发情了。  
“ B..Bucky ” Steve咽了咽口水，伏在已经有些神志不清的人身上，对方没有心思理他，只是一味地蹭动  
“ Bucky，我帮你好吗？” Steve说着便脱掉了Bucky的外裤，低头一看，里面已经一片狼藉，分身的位置一片水渍，Bucky似乎觉得这样更舒服了，叫他的声音没有刚刚那么急迫，但是明显还是不够满足。  
Steve又退掉了他的内裤，一直在冒出液体的分身一下就弹了出来，终于没有东西束缚着，Bucky高兴地用分身蹭着Steve的牛仔裤，可能是因为裤子的质感有些粗糙，Bucky动了两下便有些犹豫，可发情带来的欲望让他不得不继续，于是又开始边叫着Steve的名字边蹭。  
“ 不要蹭了，Bucky ” Steve按住他的胯部，他觉得自己也被对方弄的硬了起来 “ 我帮你，乖。”  
Steve趴在他的身上，一手握住的他的分身，一瞬间Bucky就不再挣动，浑身都软了下来，Steve看着他可爱又诱人的样子忍不住亲了亲他的嘴角，同时手上开始了撸动，Bucky嘴里发出了抑制不住的呻吟，Steve又亲了亲他的脖子，吻到Bucky脖颈的时候，他明显抖了两下，两条腿毫无意义的蹬踹了两下。Steve感觉就像被猫爪子踢了两下似的，心都软了，于是放缓了些动作。  
过了一会儿Steve感觉到手里的东西又胀大了几分，于是试图向下移动，握着他的分身根部探出手指揉了揉会阴，看到Bucky闭着眼享受，另一只手伸向了后穴的位置，可刚碰到穴口，Bucky就一个激灵，一边推着他一边冲他呲牙，如果不是因为那推搡自己的手根本没什么力气，Steve甚至以为他已经恢复正常了。  
感觉到他的排斥，Steve停下了手上的动作，安慰道  
“ 别怕，没事。”   
可Bucky并没有因为他的话有所放松，依旧挣扎着  
“ Bucky，没关系的，不会难受，相信我。”Steve依旧耐心的安慰着他，他知道猫有多不喜欢交配，对于猫来说，那不过是因为生理的需求，Bucky这么排斥当然不奇怪。  
Bucky嘴里发出闷闷的声音，趁着Steve手上的动作一松赶紧向后躲开，靠在床头警惕的看着他。  
“ 你这样会不舒服的，相信我，Bucky。” Steve没有向前，依旧坐在原位不动，果然不一会儿Bucky就因为发情而不得不靠近他。  
“ 来，真的不会疼。” Steve再一次抱住他，先安慰似的握住他的分身撸动，等感受到Bucky的身体逐渐放松，他再一次探向对方身后的部位，碰到穴口的一瞬间Bucky身体又变得僵硬起来，压在身下的尾巴也不停地拍打着床单，Steve轻轻抚摸着他的尾巴让他放松，蘸过润滑剂的手指趁着对方稍有放松便探了进去。  
“ 唔….Steve..” Bucky有些不知所措的抓着他，Steve庆幸自己常常抓着他剪指甲，不然现在已经被抓破了。  
“ 放松，乖。” Steve嘴上安慰着，在后穴的手指开始抽动，小幅度的动作让对方慢慢适应，不断的寻找他的敏感点，好能让他快点有感觉。  
Bucky背着耳朵，大眼睛虽然有些迷茫但更多的是警惕，一副下一秒就要把他踹开的样子。忽然从嘴里传出一声不一样的呻吟，Bucky刚还紧绷的身体便变得柔软无比，终于找到位置的Steve开始不断的照顾那一点，Bucky似乎也感受到了快感带来的美好，闭着眼享受着，尾巴再一次卷了起来，在床单上有一搭无一搭的摇动，腰肢也随着Steve的动作开始浮动。没一会儿就有些不满意的叫了声Steve，催促他快一点。  
Steve不敢放松，仔仔细细的帮他扩张，即使被猫爪子抓了几次也没有着急，他敢保证，如果自己进去的时候他的猫感觉到疼了，一定会一爪子把他踢开，毫不留情。  
直到Steve觉得差不多了，Bucky也着急的用脚蹬他，Steve才脱掉裤子，将已经肿胀的分身对准对方的后穴，俯下身，一边缓慢的进入一边亲吻着他。  
Bucky因为他的动作紧紧的抓着他的肩膀，刚因为快感而扬起脖子，Steve就亲了亲他的暴露出来的喉结，对方又因为他的动作赶紧缩脖子，可身下的刺激让他的动作有些不自然，等Steve终于全部进入，两人身上全都出了一身的汗。  
“ S…Steve” Bucky一边张着嘴呼吸一边叫他的名字，Steve摸了摸他有些冰凉的耳朵，问道  
“ 还好吗？”   
Bucky点点头，但肩膀上被抓的发疼的地方告诉Steve小猫现在还紧张的要命。  
“ 我动了？” Steve看到他又点头才开始缓慢的抽插，被对方紧致的甬道包裹着，Steve努力的克制自己加快速度，直到Bucky开始自己挺动着腰叫他，Steve才开始更加猛烈的进攻。  
Steve发现Bucky很喜欢被咬脖子，每次他蹭过他的脖子，Bucky都会抑制不住的开始颤抖，Steve一边九浅一深的抽插着一边轻轻咬着Bucky的脖子。  
“ S..Steve…嗯..Steve ” Bucky紧紧地搂着Steve的脖子，嘴里小声的叫着他的名字，一条腿攀上了Steve的腰，另一只腿脚趾蜷缩着蹬着他的小腿，准确的说是蹭，因为并没有什么力气，Steve随着一个深入，停在里面稍作休息  
“ 舒服吗？” Bucky也因为他的停歇喘着气，听了他的话看着他的眼睛认真的点了点头，Steve看他的样子感觉自己的分身又涨了几分，不等对方反应又开始新的一轮的进攻。  
Bucky努力的配合着他的动作，可毕竟是第一次发情，无力加上没有经验导致他有些跟不上Steve的速度，双腿被压制着不能动，于是就用尾巴拍打着Steve。  
Steve感觉这毛茸茸触感刺激的他只想要更加疯狂，于是更加过分的加快了身下的动作，仗着Bucky不会说话，肆无忌惮的随着自己的节奏来，看着身下的人凌乱的样子，Steve无不满足。  
“ Steve…Steve…” Bucky叫着他的名字，可这种时候什么作用都没有，Steve更没有心思猜测他的意思，越来越快的速度逼迫Bucky嘴里不清晰的发出  
“ 慢..慢..Steve...慢 ”   
被逼得说出话的Bucky终于让Steve好心的停下了疯狂的动作，伏在他身上喘息着，Bucky已经好像分不出来他还停没停，依旧说着  
“ 慢…Steve…”   
Steve看着他满眼泪光的样子，鼻尖都哭红了，吻了吻他的眼睛 “ 还好吗？”  
“ 慢..慢…” Bucky看着他认真的说着这个单字，好像生怕他不分青红皂白的又开始动作，Steve笑了笑，开始缓慢的抽动，问道  
“ 这样喜欢么？”  
Bucky嘴里发出呜呜的声音，一边点着头，Steve又说道 “ 说喜欢。”  
Bucky不理他，心满意足的享受着，然而Steve忽然又加快速度，然而Bucky腰部被拽着，想躲也躲不掉，又蹦着单字说道  
“ 慢..慢..Steve”  
Steve这次没有放慢速度，而是说道 “ 说喜欢，喜欢，我就慢。”  
Steve感觉到后背上的手抓着自己的力道越来越重，固执的说 “ 说喜欢，Bucky，喜欢。”  
“ Steve…嗯..慢..” Bucky摇着头依旧重复着这几个字，Steve不放弃的趴在他耳边说 “ 乖，Bucky，说喜欢 ”  
“ Steve…唔..” Bucky声音已经开始有些哽咽，然而Steve依旧不放过他，最终受不了的Bucky终于崩溃的哭出来了，嘴里不清楚的说着 “ 喜欢..喜欢…慢..Steve..”  
达到目的的Steve终于放缓了速度，用着小猫喜欢的速度和力度开始抽插，Steve吻着他的耳垂，听到他嘴里还说着  
“ 喜欢…Steve..慢…喜欢..慢。”  
“ 乖，喜欢Steve吗？” Steve一手握住他的分身开始动作，Bucky舒服的哼哼，Steve又耐心的问了一遍 “ 喜欢Steve吗？”  
“ 喜欢..喜欢Steve ”   
得到满意的答案，Steve加快了手上的速度，随着小猫的一声尖叫，两人终于同时达到高潮。  
Steve退出后，Bucky任然没有缓过来，身体还有些颤抖，他刚起身，Bucky就又抱住他，Steve同样搂住他抚摸着后背安慰，没一会儿小猫就换过神来，神采奕奕的看着他  
“ Steve！”   
“ 嗯？”  
“ Steve！” 话落，Bucky起身想要跨坐在Steve的身上，然而腰有些发软，差点一头栽下去，尾巴的毛都炸起来了，Steve赶紧扶住他。  
等Bucky稳稳当当的坐在他身上了，一手握住他的分身开始撸动，语气兴奋的说道 “ Steve！喜欢！”  
然后用那还没合拢的后穴蹭着他，Steve没想到自家的小猫是这反应  
“ 还来？”  
“ 喜欢！”  
“ 好，我也喜欢。”  
从此Steve的Bucky除了会叫他的名字，还会说喜欢和慢，后来还会了快，于是之后最好的学说话时间就是在床间运动。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容：Steve想方设法的骗不爱洗澡又怕水的猫吧唧洗个澡，成功了的他不但把猫咪洗的香喷喷还获得了额外福利~
> 
> 预警：变人没多久的猫吧唧说话说不利索
> 
> 有猫耳朵和尾巴
> 
> ooc ooc ooc 
> 
> 没内涵就是为了撸猫发车
> 
> 自动避雷各位。

Steve看着躲在被子里的人就一阵头疼，他已经试过各种零食骗小家伙出来，但是对方一点也不买账，见他躲了这么久，又怕他憋得慌，于是只能先妥协说道   
“ 不洗澡了，快出来吧。”  
他话刚落就看被子被掀起了一个小角，Bucky从缝隙里看了看他，依旧是半信半疑的不肯出来。  
Steve侧靠在他身边，见他这样，忍不住伸手进去摸摸他的脑袋又揉了揉那对毛茸茸的耳朵，紧接着刚还躲在被子里不出来的人就噌的跳出来趴在了他身上。  
Steve被撞的咳了两声，毫不意外的就感觉自己胸口正被对方用脑袋不停地蹭着。他只好一边笑着一边阻止着Bucky  
“ 好了好了，不摸了。”  
Bucky不怎么喜欢被摸耳朵，应该说是极其不喜欢被摸，可是Steve最爱干的一件事就是趁着对方不注意揉揉那对猫耳朵。每次他摸完Bucky都会窜到他身上蹭，之前因为他摸的多了，最后逼得这猫直接会说了“痒”，他这才知道他为什么那么讨厌摸耳朵。  
不过，即便如此，Steve也是管不住那双手，没办法，Bucky的那对猫耳朵手感太好了，凉凉的又软的很。  
蹭够了的Bucky依旧耍赖似的趴在他身上不动，Steve往上靠了靠，让两个人的姿势舒服点后，便从脖子到屁股的摸着Bucky的后背，没一会儿小猫就舒服的全身都泄了力，任由他摸。  
看着对方昏昏欲睡的样子Steve把人搂起来，一点一点的起身，感觉到Bucky有点要清醒的样子，就又赶快停下，等看到他再眯起了眼才继续动作。  
就这么慢慢地，Steve把Bucky的腿折过来，再拖住他的双腿，挪到床边将人抱起来，过程还算顺利，Bucky一点都没有闹，老老实实的窝在他怀里，丝毫没有预感到即将会发生什么。  
Steve就这么一直把他抱到了浴室门口，等他实在遮盖不住门被打开的声音时，Bucky猛地一个激灵就醒了过来。  
Steve赶紧把挣扎的人抱进去，随脚踢上门便将人按在了洗手台上，一边压着他一边安慰说  
“ 我陪你洗好不好？我们一起？”  
Bucky使劲的推他，说不出完整句子的他只能断断续续的说着  
“ 不洗！不洗！Steve！不洗！”  
“ 听话，Bucky，我动作快点，嗯？”  
即便如此Bucky也丝毫没有要停下挣扎的意思，Steve没有办法只能用最后一招，他将Bucky搂在怀里，一手环住腰，一手托住那使劲往后挣的头，直接吻了上去。  
被吻住的人挣动的动作瞬间明显变小了，然后又象征性的踢了两脚便将腿攀在他的腰上，好让他靠的更近一些。  
自从Bucky第一次发情了以后，像是给他开启了新世界的大门，再也不抗拒这些事，反而变得主动起来，没事就要亲，隔几天两人没有做爱便会故意在半夜打醒他以示自己的不满意。  
正是因此Steve才想到刚刚的对策，没办法，每次为了让这只小猫洗澡，他真的是费劲了心思。  
Steve一边吻着他一边慢慢的脱掉他的裤子，Bucky自觉地翘起屁股往他手里送，还不怎么会亲吻的小猫只知道一味的迎合他的动作，用舌头顶他的嘴唇他便张开嘴，等自己舌头探进去，他先是下意识的退后，过几秒便又迎合上来，和自己纠缠在一起，嘴里不时的发出呜咽的声音，等吻的累了，Bucky便张开嘴一边喘气一边任由他侵略。  
过了一会儿，还沉浸在亲吻里的小猫完全没有注意到自己浑身上下已经光溜溜的什么都不剩了，此时此刻Bucky双手搂着Steve的脖颈同时双腿缠在腰上，只留了一点屁股在洗手台上着力，分身不断地蹭着Steve的胯间，就连尾巴都因为这个持久的吻而敲得高高地小幅度摇摆。  
Steve见他进入状态，离开那被自己弄的有些红肿的双唇，咬了咬他的猫耳朵，换来Bucky的一个抖动才笑着说道   
“ 抱紧我。”  
他就是认定了Bucky在这时候肯定会听他的，果不其然，他话音刚落对方便自觉地跳到了他身上，还又催促似的夹了夹双腿  
“ 快，快”  
Steve双手托住他，直接迈进了浴缸，一边安抚着他一边将人放下，一直到现在还没什么反应的人，在看到他打开了水龙头时，一下跳到了浴缸边上  
“ 快下来，要摔了。” Steve一手扶着他一手继续用花洒冲着墙壁好让一会儿Bucky靠上去不那么凉。看差不多了便转身要抱回还战战兢兢的人，Steve对他总是做这种看似高危的动作已经见怪不怪了，Bucky从来不会伤了自己。  
他伸出双手让对方跳到他身上，然而小猫一点反应都没有，全身赤裸的躲着他还不时的瞄像门口看看有没有机会趁机跑出去。  
Steve见状直接把人举了下来，以为要摔了的Bucky赶紧手脚并用的搂住他，等站稳了身形Steve就看他没有办法似的的看着身下的慢慢蓄水的浴缸，最终只能搂他搂的更紧。  
“ 怕什么，它淹不了你。” 说着Steve便让他靠在刚刚冲热的墙壁上，双手移到他后穴的位置开始打转，沾了提前准备好的润滑剂，缓慢的探入。  
“ 唔…” Bucky随着他的动作有些紧张的加紧后穴，收了收抱紧他的双臂继续说道 “ 不洗…不洗。”  
“ 乖。” Steve小心的给他开拓着，没一会儿，慢慢放松的Bucky很快的便适应了三指的进入，被不断按揉敏感点的他早就忘了自己现在的处境，一边呜咽着一边认真的舔弄着Steve的下巴。  
小猫的很多习惯都没有改，Steve也从不去纠正他，反而是享受着变成人的Bucky偶尔作出一些本能似的小动作。  
感觉到水已经放了一半，Steve套弄了两下自己的分身，对准那不断的开合的穴口，慢慢将对方的重心放了下去，极其缓慢的进入，他生怕这个姿势让Bucky受不了。  
不过再一次让他惊喜的是，Bucky不但受的了，还自己急迫的放松些力气下沉，直到他整根分身都进入，他又故意的往上顶了顶，听到耳边传来小猫的呻吟才稍稍施力拖住他。  
感觉自己在慢慢下滑的Bucky不自觉的向上挣了挣，同时卡在身体里的分身也因为他的动作而变换角度，紧接着便又有些无力的下滑，就连叫着Steve的声音都有些不安  
“ 抱..抱..嗯”  
蓄谋等小猫没力气了就要给他洗澡的Steve当然不会好心的听话，他只是保证Bucky不会突然摔下去，至于其他的他可管不了。  
于是Bucky只能自己努力，每次因为他自己的动作便软了腰，等下沉到Steve的分身全部进入了再有些受不了的向上逃，来回没几次Steve就感觉身上的人越来越沉，越来越多的重量都压在了自己的手上，然而他依旧没有动作，任由Bucky自己起伏  
“ Steve..Steve…快..快”   
忽视了对方几次的催促，直到Bucky搂着他的手有些颤抖，红着那双大眼睛看着自己说  
“ 抱….” 然后又看了看越来越满的浴缸，凑到他耳边撒娇似的说 “ 怕..Steve..抱”  
Steve这才心疼的将人抱紧开始主动挺动，以为自己终于安全的Bucky放心的享受着，然而在他还没有安心几分钟后Steve便准备坐下好让两人泡在水里，意识到要发生什么的Bucky有些抗拒的想要逃离，可手脚有些无力的他，只能看着自己一点一点离水面越来越近，直到脚趾碰到水的时候还不放弃的向上逃，嘴里说着  
“ 说谎..Steve..骗..骗我..”   
即便如此Steve也没有停下动作，两人最终还是坐到了水里，Steve感觉那一直夹紧的后穴这一会儿差点让自己射出来，他没有着急动作，一边亲吻着Bucky的脖子一边安慰着说  
“ 看，水没有没过你，耳朵也不会湿，有我在，别怕。”   
慢慢的感觉到怀里的人不再颤抖，身体也逐渐放松了下来，Steve才又开始动作，终于不再那么紧张的Bucky随着他进出而完全忘记了刚才的恐惧，不满足得自己开始抬腰下落，不过每次尾巴不留神的下垂沾到水面小猫便又猛地抬起，一边皱着眉一边甩尾巴，即使闭着眼睛Steve都能感觉到他的不耐烦。  
他越是这样Steve恶劣的心思就越是明显，浑然不知他琢磨些什么的Bucky还在忘情的享受着，慢慢地他越来越放慢的速度和有些微颤的双腿告诉Steve他没劲了。  
Steve趁他没注意，一个前倾就把人压了下去，毫无预兆的动作吓得Bucky猛地搂住了他的脖子，刚还不时抖动两下的猫耳朵这时候也平平地压在头上，Steve拖住他的后背，好让他不会呛到，随后又将他的双腿架在腰上  
等了几秒，感觉自己没有呛水的Bucky才敢睁开眼睛看他，感觉到自己的下巴离水面极近，Steve看他想要往上一点却动弹不得，只好抬了抬头，不满意的看着他说  
“ 水，水….嗯”   
本来就容易红了眼眶的眼睛现在再加上被水浸湿了，整个猫都显得湿漉漉的可怜，Steve看他这副模样，还不等他说完就有些迫不及待得将刚刚因为换姿势而撤出的分身再次探了进去，紧接着便开始了有规律的进出。  
Bucky本来就说不清楚的话现在更是说不出来，张嘴便只能传出嗯嗯啊啊呻吟声。  
Steve一手搂住他的背，一手托住他的头，好让他不会真的被水呛到，Bucky将脑袋扎在他的颈窝里，双手紧紧的搂住他的脖子，好像生怕他再出什么过分的事。  
“ 舒服吗？” 随着他的动作，水面上不时的激起水花，即便如此Steve也丝毫不放慢进出的速度，放松了些抱着Bucky的力气，好让他能看着自己。  
Bucky见他这样赶紧又拽紧双手，好不让自己下沉  
“ 不好..不好..”  
“ 这样不舒服？” 明知道他在说什么不好，Steve却故意曲解他的意思，停下了身下的动作。“ 那我不动了？”  
“ 不是..不是..” Bucky有些着急，不知道怎么表达的他盯着Steve看，继续蹦着单字说道 “ 动..动..Steve”  
“ 不是不舒服吗？”   
逼着小猫在做爱的时候说话也是他的一大乐趣了，看着Bucky不知所措的样子，脸上的笑意怎么也收不住  
“ 水..水不好..我..不洗..” Bucky又收了收搂着他的双手一边索吻似的仰头一边继续磕磕绊绊的说 “ Steve好..”  
最直白的话也正是Steve最爱听的话，低头吻上小猫自己送上来的唇，身下开始了最后的进攻。  
忽然开始的动作让Bucky抑制不住的呻吟，然而双唇被堵住的他只能发出一阵阵的呜咽声，这声音直接刺激的Steve变得更加疯狂，随着他越来越过分的进出，两人终于迎来高潮。  
终于结束的性事让两人都有些疲惫，Steve仰身躺下，同时让Bucky趴在他身上缓神，高潮过后本应该亲吻一会儿或者单纯的休息一下的时间，Steve却只能趁着小猫还没缓过力气赶快给他洗澡。  
打浴液时的Bucky总是最老实的，乖乖的趴在他身上一动不动，Steve故意又摸了摸那还没闭合的穴口，以为要洗里面的Bucky吓得一口咬住了他的肩膀  
“ 好好好，不闹了不闹了。” 被咬疼了的Steve赶紧停下手上的动作

终于还算顺利的洗完了澡，Steve感觉自己累的精疲力竭，然而歇够了的Bucky再次精神的坐在他身上，一脸兴奋的看着他  
Steve看着他的样子觉得可爱得不行，亲了亲他的大眼睛，又吻了吻他的脖颈，Bucky一边缩着脖子一边说  
“ 再，再，一次。” 说完他好像想到什么似的又说道 “ 床！去床！”  
在浴缸里坐久了绝对不是个舒服的事，Steve扶着他起来，然后自己也起身，等他都走到门口了回头一看Bucky还站在浴缸里，伸出双手要抱抱。  
“ 自己走出来。” 见他又不想走路，Steve站在门口不动，Bucky看没希望了，只能不情愿的自己走出来，拉住Steve伸过来的手。  
回到卧室Bucky便迫不及待的跳到床上，Steve俯身压上去说道  
“ 做完还要洗的。”  
话落他眼看着Bucky的笑容僵在了脸上，  
Steve又问道 “ 那做还是不做？”  
于是两人就这么僵持了一会儿，最终Bucky哭丧着脸一边用下身蹭他一边说道   
“ 做….”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫化系列来一个，不是车，撸猫日常，我就是喜欢rua猫，很短看着玩。

猫咪怕热吗？怕的，当然怕，别说那些有毛的，就连没毛的也是怕的很。

那Steve是怎么知道的呢？

将近40多度的天气，最怕的便是家里的空调罢工，然而就是这么的不幸，Steve家的空调就在这要命的天气里坏了。

找人来修结果直接预约到了第三天，他只能自己研究了研究，可是一点问题也没看出来

“ 没办法，只能等等了。” Steve看着站在一边仰头看他的Bucky无奈的说道 “ 我去把仓库里的电扇拿出来。”

他刚说完，眼看着Bucky的猫耳朵趴了下去，整个人都看起来没什么精神。就连Steve抬手捏了捏他的耳朵都没什么反应，那猫只是看了他两眼慢悠悠的走回沙发趴着不动了。

在仓库里躺了不知道多久的电扇竟然神奇的还能转起来，这已经让人非常欣慰了。

终于把电扇装好，Steve也做到沙发上让自己冷静冷静，然而电扇吹过来的热风一点都没有削减了浑身的燥热。

“ 要不要去冲个凉，出了这么….” Steve刚想说出了这么多汗，结果摸到Bucky胳膊的手感觉到他竟然一点汗都没出，反而冰冰凉凉的。

“ 你不热吗？！” Steve有些惊讶的看着旁边有些无精打采的人，然后他又摸了摸Bucky的腰和肚子，一样是凉爽的很。

“ 不洗。” Bucky一巴掌打开他还在来回摸他身上的手，转了个头面向另一边

“ 不热。”

Steve看他软趴趴的比平时还好逗，干脆走过去把人拽到自己腿上坐着，刚坐上来的时候Bucky还挣扎了一下，然而没两下自己就又找好姿势靠着不再动了。

Steve抱着他觉得舒服的要命，完全不会因为怀里多了个人而闷热，反而和自己的体温形成了鲜明对比，小猫即使被自己捂热了晾一会儿便又像之前那样。

他看着怀里老老实实睡着了的人，两片嘴唇微微张开，Steve没忍住亲了一下，见Bucky皱了皱眉，又亲了一下，这次直接把人亲醒了，小猫猛地睁开眼没反应过来自己在沙发上，一个翻身差点滚到地上，幸亏Steve一把搂住他。

刚醒就被吓了一跳Bucky有点不高兴，作势要起来，Steve哪舍得一个天然的凉席走开，赶紧拽住他

“不闹你了，继续睡。” 见对方再次窝在了他身边才一边抚摸着他的手臂一边说道 “ 你真的不热吗？这样都能睡着？”

Bucky连眼睛都没睁开说道 “ 不。”

Steve本来还想再问他什么，但是一想到Bucky能从猫变成人，那也没什么可新奇的了，于是任由这猫再次睡熟了。

不过没一会儿Steve就发现，只要Bucky的脚心贴在他的腿上一会儿就会张开嘴喘气，一阵阵的热气喷在自己的脖子上。

他一开始以为只是凑巧，但是后来他观察了一会儿发现好像真的是这样。为了证实自己的想法，他故意用双腿夹住Bucky的脚，果不其然过了几分钟Bucky就一边张嘴喘气一边想要抽出双脚，同时皱着眉以示自己到底有多不舒服。

Steve越看越觉得有意思，一手抬起Bucky的下巴让他嘴闭上，还在熟睡中的猫即使不舒服也不会醒，依旧紧紧地闭着眼，没一会儿Steve就看他的鼻尖冒了汗。

成功让小猫出汗了的Steve竟然觉得有点满足，松开手和双腿，瞬间Bucky的嘴就张开了，连舌尖都探了出来。

Steve看他热的难受拿了一旁的书给他扇风，解放了的小猫没一会儿又回归到平静凉爽。

到了饭点终于清醒了的小猫完全不知道自己这个午觉经历了什么，只记得自己在睡觉的时候好像感觉有点热，不，是真的热的要命，他又摸了摸自己有点汗渍的鼻子。

Steve从厨房出来便看到蹲在电扇前面的人

“ 别离那么近。”

Bucky连头都没回的说

“ 热。”

罪魁祸首偷笑着走回厨房，向外面喊道 

“快起来，吃饭了。”

\------------------------------------------------------

1.猫咪的汗腺在肉垫舌头和鼻子

2.有些人越热身上越凉的

说一下这两点哈。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容：自己日枕头的猫吧唧被史蒂夫发现了，于是不高兴的史蒂夫于是一边日他一边让他日枕头，就是不让他碰前面，罚他只能蹭枕头蹭出来。
> 
> 背景：和之前那个他的猫一个系列的
> 
> 变人不久的猫吧唧说话说不利索（但是有一点点的进步）
> 
> 有猫耳朵和猫尾巴，猫的习惯也都在
> 
> 避雷：edging，一点点spanking

Steve一打开卧室门就看到这样一幕，他的猫正趴在床上不正常的蹭动，然后…身下好像还压着什么，他又仔细看了看才发现那是自己的枕头。  
对方丝毫没有因为自己进来而停下动作或者看看他，也可能是因为太投入了完全没有注意到他的存在，Steve走到床边说道  
“ Bucky，你在干嘛。”  
床上的人因为自己的话猛地抖了一下，然后侧头看了看自己，身体依旧不断的蹭着，丝毫没有停下的意思，反而变得好像更着急了，嘴里时不时的发出带着猫味儿的呜咽声。  
“ Bucky。”   
Steve蹲下来与他平视，用手摸了摸他那翘起来的尾巴，然后又揉了揉那对背过去的耳朵  
 “ 你又发情了？”  
见对方这样，Steve只有这一个想法，这猫虽然平时也喜欢做爱，但是只要不是发情，绝对不会自己想办法解决。  
这么以为的Steve刚要准备帮小猫解决一下，就听对方断断续续的说道  
“ 没，没，舒服…Steve这样舒服。”

听他这么说，Steve气的头上的青筋都要爆出来了，发情做这种事也就罢了，现在好了，他家猫不但越来越厉害了，还学会自慰了。  
他看着依旧自己乱蹭的Bucky，先是喘了喘气压住自己的火气，然后让自己尽量温柔的说  
“ Bucky，你自己不要弄这种事。”   
Steve试图抽出他身下的枕头，他敢发誓，如果这猫感觉到自己解决问题也很爽，他敢天天这么蹭。  
“ 唔…不…”   
正在兴头上的人怎么会理会他，依旧把着枕头沉浸在快感中无法自拔。  
“ Bucky…” Steve感觉自己的眉头跳了两下，见对方还不搭理他，干脆打开床头柜拿出润滑液。

Bucky见他拿出的东西眼睛都亮了，刚还趴在床上自己行动的他，直接翻身躺了过来，顺势就要用腿攀住他的腰。  
Steve知道他喜欢躺着，但是今天可不是为了让这猫享受的，于是扬了扬下巴说道  
“ 翻回去。”  
“ 不要，躺着。”   
Steve见他那副耍赖的样子，又说道  
 “ 那不做了，趴不趴回去？”  
他说完，就见那猫犹豫了几秒，然后不情不愿的翻身趴了回去，这时候身下再垫个枕头绝对不是什么舒服的事，Steve眼看着他就要放弃刚刚那个让他快乐的枕头，于是赶紧拦住  
“ 诶，继续蹭啊，这样不是舒服吗？”  
“ 不，不了，累。” Bucky说着又要把枕头拿出来。  
Steve见他这样，毫不犹豫的一巴掌打在了眼前白花花的屁股上，瞬间就看上面留下了自己的手印，他的力道有多重，可想而知。  
“ 啊，疼。”  
Bucky明显被吓了一跳，连尾巴都夹在了双腿间，一边叫着一边要躲开。  
Steve一手扒开他的腿，一手蘸了润滑硬是挤开了那盖住后穴的毛尾巴，说道  
“ 继续蹭。”  
“ Steve…唔…” 被摸到穴口的Bucky腰都软了下来，好像忘了自己刚刚被打似的，享受的窝在床上，故意装作没听到刚刚Steve说了什么。  
可Bucky没想到的是，自己另一边屁股上立刻又挨了一巴掌，瞬间火辣辣的发热，疼痛加上莫名其妙的快感让他忍不住呻吟出来  
“ 嗯..Steve..不蹭了。”  
“ 我说了，继续蹭。”  
不想被打屁股的Bucky只好又继续开始蹭，他刚一动作对方就又探向他的后穴，也不深入，就在穴口打转，弄得他浑身难受，越是这样，前面就越想要，他只好认命的蹭着枕头，两处的快感让他嘴里的呻吟不断。  
可浅尝辄逝的动作总是不够的，Steve就是不把手指伸进去，他不停的收缩着穴口，对方就把指尖卡在那，难受的不行。  
“ Steve..Steve..” Bucky催促着他，之前他这样Steve就知道什么意思的。  
果然他刚叫了两声对方就慢慢的探进了一根手指，毫不费力的便找到那个让他难受又舒服的地方，瞬间前一秒还动作的腰就软了下来。  
然而，他刚停下动作，左边屁股又被啪的一声打了一巴掌，没什么感觉了的屁股又开始发烫，Bucky只好再开始小幅度的蹭动。  
前列腺的位置被不停地按揉着，前端的分身却只能蹭在枕头上，虽说是缓解了那想要高潮的痛苦，但是远远不够达到高潮。  
再加上被对方手指弄的腰上根本使不出什么力，极小幅度的动作更是没什么作用，然而只要自己停下来，屁股上就会挨一巴掌，他现在感觉自己的屁股甚至已经肿了。  
痛苦大于快感的动作让Bucky耍赖趴在床上不动，当然了他刚停下便又迎来了一巴掌，尾巴不耐烦的摆动，委屈的他想要求饶，没有那层毛毛护着屁股，被打到真的疼得很。  
“ 继续啊。”  
“ Steve…不动了，不想蹭了。”  
Steve侧身躺在他旁边，抬起一只手看着他说道 “ 不动了？不动我可继续打屁股了。”  
“ 唔…” Bucky见没办法，于是侧头索吻，试图蒙混过关。

Steve当然是欣然接受了，一边吻上Bucky一边大力揉捏着那被自己打到发烫的屁股，小猫一边讨好似的舔着他，一边又用尾巴扫着他的胳膊。  
于是Steve趁着小猫放松全身的享受着亲吻时，两指再次探入后穴，在对方的敏感点上发狠的抠挖了两下，瞬间就感觉都对方身体猛地向前闪躲，然后嘴里发出闷闷的呻吟声。  
Steve见他这样笑道   
“ 动不动？”   
Bucky见实在没办法了，最后讨价还价似的说道   
“ 那..那你来，你进来。”   
Steve听他这么说直接嗤笑出声，然后起身解开裤子拉链，将蓄势待发的大家伙对准那因为兴奋而开合的穴口，先是在戳弄了两下，然后缓慢进入。  
刚还撑着腰等待被填满的猫，随着他的进入慢慢的塌下腰，最后干脆趴在了床上喘着气，虽然是没有说话，但是以Steve对他的了解，一看那卷起来的尾巴就知道这猫现在爽的不行。  
给他时间稍稍适应后Steve便开始动作，用着小猫最喜欢的速度和力度进出着，呻吟的声音像是奶猫呜咽似的从身下的人嘴里传出来，Bucky每次舒服了就这样，可爱的不行。  
没一会儿，刚让对方尝到甜头的Steve就停下了动作，故意顶在那点不动，没几秒，身下的人就忍不住自己动作同时嘴上催促着  
“ 继续…Steve…快…”  
Steve一个挺近，蹭过那点敏感然后停留在了最深处，看到对方被刺激得仰起头，他俯身亲了亲他的耳朵说道  
“ 我进来了，你怎么不动？”  
“ 你动..你动…Steve..不…我”   
Steve听他说的话忍不住笑了笑，这猫一着急了还是说不清楚话  
“ 你说的我进来你就动的。” 说着Steve又进出了一次，听着小猫又一声呻吟继续说道  
 “ 这样好不好，你动一下我动一下。”  
“ 不..不好不..”   
“ 那我也不动了。” Steve也耍赖似的趴在他身上不再抽插，而是将分身停留在里面来回的磨蹭变换角度。  
“ 唔…”   
Steve知道Bucky最受不了这个动作，他太了解他的猫了，见对方那对猫耳朵不断的抖动，他上前咬了咬问道   
“ 动不动？”

Bucky见实在没有办法了，只好开始蹭动，紧接着就感觉到身体里的大家伙也开始动作，酥麻的感觉再次袭遍全身，欲望促使他不得不继续动作，分身不断地蹭着枕头，微微粗糙的质感摩擦着敏感的分身，一阵阵的快感袭来，促使他后穴忍不住的收缩。

Steve说话算话的随着小猫的动作浮动，后入的姿势可以让他每次都成功的扫过对方的敏感点，然后再顶到最深处，没一会儿他就感觉小猫蹭动的动作有些急促，一手摸过去，果然枕头上已经湿了一片，但是因为不能够满足的动作而无法高潮，自己的手刚碰上去就看对方身体一抖，紧接着就要把分身往自己手里送。  
见状他又收回手继续着身下的动作。  
“ 摸…Steve..摸摸”  
“ 继续蹭吧宝贝，今天要自己蹭出来知道么。”  
他话刚落就看对方傻眼的愣在那，Steve自然也停下动作，等着他继续蹭动。  
“ 不行…出来 不.嗯..不行..这样..” Bucky见他又不动了，只好又开始蹭，虽然蹭枕头真的有快感，但他觉得这绝对不够他迎来高潮。  
“ 你刚才不是说这样舒服吗？” Steve一边动作着一边亲吻着他的后背，每一次毫无规律的亲吻都会让身下敏感的人忍不住抖动  
“ 不…不…我错…说错..”   
抑制不住的快感迫使Bucky不得不有所动作，几次想要悄悄伸向分身的手都被阻拦住，最后干脆被抓在身后动不了。  
他只能毫无作用的用尾巴打着Steve那只握着自己手腕的手，可结果就是连自己的尾巴根都被握住一会儿被捏两下一会儿被撸动，毛都炸起来了。  
不过让他欣慰的是，好像枕头还是有作用的，也可能是因为Steve在不断地刺激着他的敏感点，临近高潮的感觉越来越强烈，蹭动的动作忍不住加快，然而谁知道就在这时，Steve忽然压在他身上不再抽出，这重量让他自己也不能再动作。

“ 要射了？”  
“ 快..快..Steve…”   
Steve看他蹭的越来越厉害就知道这猫好像真的要高潮了，于是赶紧停下  
“ 快点…嗯..”  
见他不停的催促，Steve更是肯定自己的判断，他怎么能让他这么轻易的就高潮呢？说好了是为了让这猫长记性的。  
同样忍受着对方后穴不断的加紧，Steve趴在他身上亲吻着他的脖颈。  
忽然被碰到敏感的地方让Bucky瞬间转移了注意力，缩了缩脖子，然后又因为对方的动作而露出脖颈享受，这种感觉太奇怪了，想要更多却又怕的要命。

没一会儿等小猫冷静了下来，Steve再一次缓慢的进出起来，同时催促道  
“ 继续蹭。”  
“ 唔….”   
快感驱使着Bucky再一次动作起来，冷静下来的分身准备着再一次迎来高潮，双手依旧被对方锁在背后，Bucky只好认命的继续蹭着枕头，有了第一次的冲动，这次高潮明显来的更快，就在他努力动作的时候，Steve再一次停下了动作，还是那样，趴在他身上不肯再动。

Bucky又努力挺了挺腰，丝毫没有作用，只能等着明显的感觉到这高潮的感觉逐渐减弱，到最后即将喷射的感觉完全退却，任他怎么说Steve就是一动不动。  
“ 嗯...嗯..”   
连续两次不能高潮让他难受的想要逃离，然而后穴还被填的满满的，随着他的动作腰就软下几分，完全没有力气挣开压在自己身上的人。

Steve等他再次冷静下来便又起身开始挺动，这一次身下的人为了迎来高潮不用他提醒就自己蹭了起来，然而速度明显比之前慢了不少。

后穴酸麻的快感让Bucky再一次不得不动起来，然而因为持久的动作和被进入让他腰上已经没了力气，对方偏偏不放过他的按着自己的速度来，他不快点动作身上的人也慢慢的不着急，快感随着每次动作窜过全身每一丝神经，让他心尖都发痒，蓄了力快速的蹭动几次，然后便又因为后穴的进入而没了力气。  
粗糙的枕头把龟头磨得又疼又烫，已经蓄了两次高潮的敏感让那里根本受不了这么生硬的质感，然而这却是唯一能迎来高潮的办法，痛苦夹杂着快感促使他疯狂的分泌泪水。

Steve听出他的呻吟里带着哽咽，一对耳朵平平的趴在头上，就连那刚刚还活泼的尾巴也落在床上无力的摆动。知道自己快要达到目的的他一边动作着一边问道  
“ 舒服吗？”  
小猫先是点了点头，然后又猛地摇了摇。  
“ 蹭枕头舒服吗？”  
这次Bucky倒是毫不犹豫的摇头。  
“ 以后还蹭不蹭了？”  
又是摇头，Steve这次可不满意，继续说道   
“ 说，以后还蹭吗？”  
Bucky声音有些颤抖的说道   
“ 不..不蹭..不..Steve..错了..我..”  
“ 乖。” Steve奖励似的亲了亲他的肩膀，然后便开始猛地进出，瞬间激的Bucky尖叫出声，随着几次进出，小猫几乎没有再蹭动枕头就和他一起迎来了高潮。  
这得来不易的快感让Bucky浑身忍不住的颤抖，Steve将他抱过来，像往常那样抚摸着他的后背好让他快点缓过来。  
等小猫好不容易冷静下来，Steve想要挪动一下身体，结果不小心碰到了对方的分身，Bucky发出“嘶”的一声然后猛地躲开。  
“怎么了？” Steve赶紧起来检查一下，结果发现还好只是有些红，不用想就知道因为什么，于是笑道  
“ 长记性了？”  
Bucky本来将下巴搭在他的肩膀上，听他这么说报复似的一口咬住，然后又来回磨了磨。松口之后又有点过意不去的舔了舔自己的牙印。  
Steve被他弄得痒的不行，于是逗他问道 “ 还来？”  
紧接着就看小猫猛地摇头，然后又有些犹豫的说道   
“ 以后.以后…今天不..”


End file.
